The present invention relates to a torque sensor for a steering wheel.
Torque sensors are employed in motor vehicles to detect the torque that is applied on the steering wheel and is required as an input quantity for electric steering force assist systems.
The most varied of designs of such torque sensors are known. For example, DE 27 34 182 C3 shows a torque sensor having a plurality of strain gauges which are part of a measuring hub. The measuring hub is mounted between a steering column and a steering wheel.
With the structural space available in the region of the steering wheel being limited, it is desirable for the torque sensor to take up little space.
A feature of the present invention is therefore to provide a torque sensor that requires only a small amount of space.